Becoming Part Of A Family
by Bluujai
Summary: When Yukina becomes engaged to Kuwabara, How will Hiei react? Cliche story I know but please R&R! YukinaxKuwabara, HieixMukuro
1. A Love Like Ours

**Ok here we go! I'm trying to do a multi-chapter story instead of little oneshots! If you have read my other stories this takes place somewhere after Hair In Her Face, but before For The Love Of Her Child. This is probably going to be harder for me to write because I'm not a huge supporter of YukinaxKuwabara but oh well. There is also scense of MukuroxHiei (My fav Yu Yu Hakusho pairing if you haven't already figured it out) Anyways back to buisness! There won't be a whole lot of drama in this story, no tragic deaths or something crazy like that. Just a little light fluffy story about our favorite demons... NO COPYWRITE INTENDED! PLEASE R&R!**

Chapter 1,

A Love Like Ours:

Hiei and Mukuro had come on one of their frequent visits to their beloved sister. They had arrived to a surprisingly empty house, all except for Yukina of course. Their other friends hadn't come this time and when asked why Yukina merely stated that they had other plans.

"I'm so happy that you came today!" she greeted them.

"I know, it feels like forever since we had came by for a visit," Mukuro contentedly stated.

"You both realize that it's only been a month," Hiei had bluntly stated, not bringing down the girls mood though.

They went inside to their usual place; Yukina went to get something for them to drink and quickly returned to where they caught up with each other.

"So what have you been doing her all this time Yukina?" Mukuro asked her.

Yukina looked down and blushed a little bit, "Oh nothing much, just the usual!" she fidgeted.

They both noticed that Yukina seemed a bit off today. She was more nervous than usual and Mukuro noticed how Yukinas eyes would flash to Hiei when he wasn't looking. She figured that whatever was troubling her she didn't want to talk about it with her twin.

"Yukina could you please get me some water, I'm a bit parched," Mukuro changed the subject.

"I'd be happy to!" She sent her a grateful glance.

Yukina walked away into the kitchen, her face instantly falling as soon as she was out of sight. _This is going to be harder than I thought_, she mentally sighed. She pulled out the engagement ring that Kuwabara had given to her a few weeks before and stared at it. _How am I going to tell him? _She thought. She took a deep breath, shoved the ring onto her finger, got Mukuro her glass of water, and summoned up all of her courage before she went into the next room.

"Sorry it took so long," Yukina handed Mukuro the glass with her left hand.

Hieis eyes zoomed onto the new accessory that Yukina was now wearing, something that was more than just a normal piece of jewelry. Lucky for Yukina, Mukuro saw this too and reacted faster than Hiei.

"Yukina that's wonderful! Congratulations to both you, and Kuwabara!" Hiei shot her a dirty glance.

_How dare she be so cheerful at a time like this! How dare her congratulate the engagement to the idiot! That vile woman! _Hiei went on ranting in his head, feeling a bit betrayed by Mukuro's reaction to the situation.

Mukuro noticed Yukina staring longingly at her brother, hoping he would say something. Mukuro knew that it would be awhile before Hiei was cooled off enough to speak so she tried to distract her.

"So when did he do it?"

"Oh, um, just a few days after your last visit I guess" Oops, wrong question, this seemed to upset Hiei even more.

_Kuwabara _would _wait until I was gone. He must be smarter than I give him credit for because if I were here…_

Mukuro tries again,

"So what are you going to do about the wedding? I'm assuming it will be more of a tradition human wedding rather than demon."

"Yes," Yukina answered nervously, "I think it would mean a lot to him I think."

_So she's marrying on _his _standards! He should be bowing down at the honor of having my sister! He should cater to each and every single one of her whims! _

Mukuro's plans to give Hiei time to cool down were back firing back to her, so she sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually."

…

"Oh come on you know it would happen eventually!" Mukuro said. It was late at night by now; Hiei had calmed down enough to tell his sister good night, but was still fuming at the edge of the bed. Mukuro watched with her hands behind her head, thinking Hieis distress was quite amusing.

"Eventually isn't now!" Hiei spat back at her, still fuming.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Mukuro tried a different tactic, she knew that Yukinas happiness meant the world to him.

"Of course, she's happy now, _without _being married to that buffoon."

"I don't see a problem with him, I think they'll be happy together."

"For what? 60 years? Yukina will live much longer than that! She'll just have her heart broken when he dies!"

Mukuro looked at him sadly. She knew he was right in a way and was only looking out for his sister. He still wasn't facing her, but his aura had gone to one of anger, to one that was almost sad. She got up and crawled to where he was, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't you want Yukina to have what we do right now? She knows the consequences but she is living for the moment."

Hiei sighed at this, he was more calmed down now but he still disagreed.

"But don't you know what will happen if they are married!"

Mukuro sighed, "I'm assuming that she will take on his last name and they will live together and start a family." She said it like she thought he was stupid which annoyed Hiei.

"And don't you know what they have to _do _to start a family!"

"Have sex of course," Mukuro said this like she was talking about the weather. Hiei turned around and stared at her shocked, like it was a sin to speak of his sister that way.

Mukuro looked at him skeptically, "Oh come on, are you_ senile_ enough to believe that they haven't done it before!" He looked at her with a blank stare.

"What do you mean?"

Mukuro sighed I exasperation, "Seriously Hiei, she's by herself in this house and Kuwabara visits all the time! What do you think they do during that time?" This enraged Hiei.

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" So much for calming down…

"No you're not, now sit back down."

Hiei sighed

"- You know I'm right, you've found your happiness now let her find her own." Mukuro looked him straight in the eyes and he nodded understanding.

…

Yukina awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She went and opened it only to find her brother standing in the door way looking more than a little annoyed.

"Ok" He simply stated. Yukina looked at him confused.

"Ok it's fine. Go on and get married. Have a happy life with the fool."

Yukinas eyes watered with tears of joy at the reconciliation her brother had given. She quickly grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered over and over again.

"Thank you brother."

**So what did yall think? Should I continue it? I'm not sure... I have it all planned out but I'm not sure if it should be a story that should just die... Anyways give me your opinion! Id love to have it! XD 3 3 3**


	2. The Things He Does

**Ok, so here's chapter two! I was going to wait awhile before putting it up, but I thought, what the heck? If one person happens to like this story, than I count that as a success! Lolz anywayz Here's the second chapter to Becoming A Family! NO COPY WRITE INTENDED! Only sweet, fanfiction.**

Chapter 2:

The Things He Does:

"_Hello?"_

"Kazuma!" Yukina had called as soon as Hiei had talked to her. The phone call apparently had waken him up because his voice was groggy when he first answered. This of course changed as soon as he heard Yukinas voice.

"_Hey Yukina_!" His voice was so loud that Yukina had to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"_How is everything! Did you tell Hiei? I bet that little punk got a shock! You should of let me been there when you told him! Or maybe not, it could have turned ugly…"_

"That's actually why I was calling you_"_ Yukina said, a little laughter in her voice.

"He's ok with it Kazuma! There was no need to worry about it. I think I might have taken him off guard yesterday but he came to me this morning and everything's great!" Yukinas speech was rushed with excitement.

"_Really! That's…"_ Kuwabara was in fact a little disappointed. He had been hoping Hiei would have such a fuss over the engagement that Yukina would have to kick him out and they could go on living just the two of them without his interruption.

"_That's great Yukina,"_ Kuwabara decided to say. _You have to accept the flaws of someone, _Kuwabara thought, _Even if the only flaw is the family._

"Isn't it!" Yukina rhetorically asked.

"_Yeah… Well anyways I'll stop by after work ok?"_

"Wonderful! Have a nice day!"

"_Thanks, I love you"_

"I love you too, I'll see you later,"

"_Bye"_

Yukina hung the phone up as Mukuro walked in. Hiei was somewhere in the house, or outside in a tree or another. When Mukuro had woken up she hadn't seen Hiei, but she could still sense his presence so there was no need to panic. He was probably avoiding any contact with the soon to be bride.

"So what's the plan?" Mukuro asked.

"What plan?" Yukina asked her, a little puzzled by her question. They never really made plans when they came, they mostly just stayed at the house.

"For your wedding of course," Mukuro rolled her eyes at Yukinas naivety.

"Oh, um, well I'm not sure really. I've never really been to a real wedding before; I've just seen them on T.V.

"Well let's start with what you know,"

"Hmm," Yukina thought for a second, "Well I know I need a dress, a maid of honor, and someone to walk me down the aisle."

"Ok well let's go from there,"

"Ok, which should we work on first?

"Well we can go shopping for a dress later, who has to walk you down the aisle?"

Yukina blushed and looked down a bit, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh, well um… It's supposed to be a relative of some sort, or someone that's really close to you. Usually the father, but sense I don't have one…" She trailed off looking away.

"Oh ok I get it," Mukuro said to her, then looked up, "Hiei get your ass in here we need to talk to you!" Yukina jumped a little at Mukuro's volume.

There was no answer

_Coward, _Mukuro thought

"If you don't get down here in one minute I'll tell Yukina and all of your friends how you _really _got that scar on your—" Mukuro couldn't finish her sentence before Hiei showed up.

"Ok I'm here!" Hiei glared, suddenly appearing at the door way.

"Perfect, " Mukuro smirked, "No come on, we have plans to make."

"Um, Hiei…" Yukina stuttered, "How _did _you get that scar?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Hiei said, looking away annoyed, with even a hint of a blush in his cheeks.

"Hiei," Mukuro got his attention, "Yukina wants _you _to be the one to walk her down the aisle."

Hiei looked shocked, first at Mukuro and then at Yukina who looked down.

"Please?" was all she said. _He's doomed_, Mukuro thought. Hiei couldn't say no to that.

"Ugh, fine! I'll do it…" Hiei groaned

Yukina looked up, eyes bright.

"I'll have so much fun watching you in the wedding Hiei," Mukuro taunted, "I'm sure you'll look adorable all dressed up."

"What do you mean Mukuro?" Yukina asked, Mukuro looked at her questioningly.

"He's not the only one who has to be in there. You'll be up there too! You'll be my maid of honor right?"

Mukuro looked shocked; it was Hieis turn to smirk at her.

"What? Oh, no no, I'll just stand in the back and watch," Mukuro tried to convince her.

"But you _have _to be my maid of honor!" Yukina almost whined

"Wouldn't you rather have Keiko or Kuwabaras sister?"

"They're too busy! Keiko has school work and Shizuru has work work!"

"I'll just ruin the wedding photos," Mukuro said

"Nonsense! You're beautiful, I thought I told you that!"

Mukuro smiled a bit, there was no way to change Yukinas mind.

"Alright fine, I'll do it for you, but I'll feel like an idiot the entire time…"

"I'll take it!" Yukina exclaimed happily.

"It'll be good for you to wear a dress for once," Hiei came into the conversation still smirking.

"Oh that reminds me!" Yukina said, "You should go with Kuwabara and Yusuke to get a tuxedo!" At this Mukuro actually started laughing.

"No way,"

"Oh come on, you have to look nice when you walk Yukina down the aisle," Mukuro said after she gained her composure, "And you know you can't pick one out yourself. And don't turn to me because I'm just as clueless at these things as you are."

_The things I do… _Hiei thought to himself as he turned and walked away, leaving the girls to plan the rest.

**Ok so there it is! Hiei does so much for his sister! XD I know the characters are probably alittle more OOC in this story but oh well. Theres still more chapters to go! Don't forget to review! Until next time! XD XD XD**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: Well theres good news and theres bad news. The good news is that I'm putting up 2 new chapters YAY! The bad news is is that I was able to put up 2 this time is because I'm sick and had alot of free time on my hands... But oh well, the show must go on! I'm writing alot more than I thought I would, I guess I'm just getting hooked... As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Hearig from anyone who has taken the time to actually read my story just makes my day, even if they don't like it so much... Lolz i get so bored when I'm sick... Anyways, enough from me.**

Chapter 3

Shopping"

"What do you think about this one?" Yukina turned back to ask Mukuro of the dress she was currently holding to her in the way it would fit if it was on.

"It's fine," Mukuro simply answered. Honestly she couldn't tell the difference between the frilly white garments that hung in the wedding store.

"Do you think so?" Yukina asked excitedly, "I really do like this one." She turned back to the mirror.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" A store attendant had approached them. He had been the first to actually gain the courage to come speak to them. When they had walked in all the workers did a double take at the sight of both of the girls. They were both exceptionally beautiful, but something about the brunette told them to not bother them.

"Can I try this one on?" Yukina looked hopefully at the man who about died at the spot.

"O-of course! Right this way." He led her into one of the dressing rooms before turning to Mukuro.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine," Mukuro answered him without even looking at him, staring at nothing, bored.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm _fine."_ Mukuro didn't like to be asked the same question twice, especially after she just answered it. The attendant retreated back to his station. She looked back to the dressing room that Yukina had just come out of, wearing one of the stores wedding dresses.

It was simple. Plain white and noodle straps with a short train. She turned around in different poses, looking at herself in the mirror.

"How do you think it looks?" Yukina asked her eagerly.

"It looks good on you, you should get that one," Mukuro had decided that this is what she should say at a time like this.

"Hm… I think so too!" Mukuro breathed a sigh of relief. They had been in this store for awhile now and the same surroundings were irritating her.

Yukina went to go change and then to the register to purchase the dress. They left the store carrying the dress in a bag. They still had some time before they needed to be back home so they just walked the streets aimlessly.

"Oh we should go in there!" Yukina excitedly pointed to a dress shop.

"We've already bought your dress, we don't need another,"

"Yes we picked out _my _dress," Yukina rolled her eyes, "But we haven't gotten _yours!"_

Mukuro shook her head, "No, I'm good really, I don't need a dress,"

"Yes you do!" Yukina argued, "What are you going to wear?"

"Um…"

"If Hiei is going to wear a tux then you have to wear a dress!"

Mukuro sighed, Hiei did say that it would be good for her to wear a dress. Maybe there was some kind of benefit to it?

Before Mukuro could answer Yukina dragged her into the store. Mukuro was just as clueless in this store as the last, so she just let Yukina pile dresses onto her to try on. There were a lot of nos. Yukina had given her all different colors saying they were perfect, but Mukuro would always say something along the lines of _it shows too much skin, _or _the color gives me a headache _or my favorite _it itches…" _

Mukuro was in the dressing room trying on another one of the dresses Yukina had given her for testing. It was long and navy blue and tied around the neck. It matched Mukuros eye color. She lifted up the hair that covered her scars and stared at herself, sighing a bit. Yukina knocked on the door and Mukuro let her hair fall back into place.

"Come in,"

"I just came in to check on you," Yukina walked through the door.

"I like that one on you," Yukina complemented

"Do you?"

"That's the one we should get!" This was the fourth time Yukina had said this.

"I guess so."

Yukina looked up happily. It was the first dress she hadn't said no to, and she would take it. They bought the dress and walked out.

"So we got your dress, and against my will we got me one too," Mukuro started, "Have you thought about anything for the wedding _night?"_

Yukina blushed deeply and shook her head no

"I haven't really thought about it really, I probably won't get anything special."

"That's a good idea. It'll just come off any ways." Mukuro said nonchalantly, causing Yukinas face to change to an even deeper shade of crimson.

"I wonder how the boys are doing," Yukina tried to change the subject.

…

Meanwhile with the boys:

"This is the most humiliating thing I've done in my life."

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all tried to hold back laughter at the sight of Hiei in a tuxedo.

"I'm glad they had children's size!" Yusuke joked.

"Ugh!" Hiei turned, not facing them.

"Oh come on Hiei, it's not that bad!" Kurama tried.

"And how exactly did _you _get dragged into this Kurama?"

"I came to watch the fun!" this annoyed Hiei.

"Let's just get this over with," he finally said/

"Just think Kurama, soon, Hiei and Kuwabara are going to be _in-laws!"_

"Don't remind me of my future ties to that idiot."

"That's no way to talk about your brother Hiei!" Yusuke laughed.

…

"We're home!" Yusuke yelled through the house. Mukuro who had been walking by at the time slapped him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For yelling."

"Damn, you really _are _Hieis girlfriend!" Hiei then slapped him in the back of the head.

"What was that for!"

"The entire afternoon."

"Did you not have a nice time Hiei?" Mukuro asked him.

"Ugh, don't remind me…"

Mukuro laughed a little at this.

"Oh good you all are home!" Yukina ran into the room. She gave Kuwabara a hug and he kissed her cheek, which made Hiei glare daggers into his back. She then turned to Him and gave him a welcome home hug while Kuwabara glared at Hiei.

"Just think, soon we'll all be one big happy family!"

She looked confused when Yusuke, Kurama, and Mukuro started laughing hysterically.

**Ok well there ya go! Please review and I ask for only CONSTRUCTIVE crtisim porfavor XD!**


	4. A Big HAPPY Family

**I don't really need to put an A/N here since I put this and the previous chapter up in the same day... So I guess I'll just do a fun fact about myself! Ok um... Have I told you I don't really like KuwabaraxYukina? I actually prefer KURAMAxYukina. I don't know why I guess it's just alittle different... Wow that was completely pointless... Haha don't hate, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4

One Big HAPPY Family...

"This is stupid," Hiei said as he flipped through the T.V. channels. He and Mukuro were at the house alone while Yukina and Kuwabara had gone to take a walk. They were lounging on the couch while Mukuro was flipping through a human medical magazine while Hiei was trying to figure out what the whole interest in television was.

"If it's so stupid then just don't watch it," Mukuro said not looking up from her magazine.

"This is the reason why the human race is a dead end," He flipped to the next channel.

"I fail to see how that is,"

"It's because all they do is sit around and watch this trash like bumps on a log while they could go do something useful."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know, like finding a cure for stupidity,"

"It's called turn the damn television off," Hiei ignored this. He kept flipping through channels, trying to find something worth his time. He finally settled on wrestling, but soon grew bored because of the lack of action. Mukuro kept flipping through the magazine.

"You know Hiei," Mukuro pointed to an article, "They have these things here called _reconstructive surgeries, _It says that they can make any scare disappear."

"And why would you tell me this?"

"Just a thought,"

"A stupid one,"

"It would be nice not to ruin Yukinas wedding photos," Hiei sighed.

"I thought we had been over this,"

Mukuro stayed silent, turning back to her reading. Hiei got up from his spot and walked over to her, snatching the magazine from under her and set it ablaze.

"I was reading that,"

"No, you were being stupid."

Hiei moved her hair out from her face, and gently ran his fingers over them. This shocked Mukuro because Hiei was not known to be so forward.

"There is no reason great enough for you to ever change." He started, "If you took your scares away you would be even more ugly than that oaf my sister is marrying. You are beautiful, I think so, and so does Yukina. Don't hide your face ever again."

Mukuro's eyes widened at his speech to her, and even more when he gently pressed his lips to her scared cheek.

…

"I think you'll like the dress that I picked out," Yukina spoke to Kuwabara. They were walking hand in hand on their way back to the house.

"You didn't have to get anything special," He told her, "You could get married to me in a paper bag, I'd still marry you in a second."

Yukina blushed, "I can't wait until you and I are married! Then you, me, Hiei, and Mukuro could all be one big happy family!"

"It's so hard to believe someone like you could be the twin of someone so annoying."

Yukina just smiled at his comment. She was used to the way He and her brother fought all the time.

"The wedding is only a few weeks away, I can't wait!" They had reached the house by now, when they opened the door to Yukinas utter disbelief and happiness, Mukuro and Hiei sat at the table, with Mukuro's hair was tied behind her head.

**Yeah I know this chapter is really short. I just wanted to put in alittle filler in there. Just a few scenes for each of our lovely couples! Also, the next chapter probably won't be up for a little while because I have class this week and I have to find away to be gettin some money. Also I have dance class and a competition... But I will stay true to the story even if it only makes one person happy. I'm mainly writing for myself but reviews are nice so spread the word! Lolz, Have a blessed week and I'll try to write asap!**


	5. Party Time!

**A/N: Okedoky so I was able to get this up alot sooner than I expected! I was able to write most of it during lecture hall... ANYWAYS whats a wedding with out a bachelor party? Well don't get too excited, it won't turn out the way most of you would expect. This chapters alittle silly and the characters are alittle more OOC but that's why I like this story! NO COPYWRITE INTENDED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

Time To Party:

All of the plans had finally been made. The date had been set, the dresses and tuxes have been bought and the food was ordered. Everything was perfect. Now all that was left to do was wait. And of course the bachelor and the bachelorette party! On the night before the big day the boys prepared to leave and the girls saw them off. Yukina was a little bit nervous about what exactly would go on tonight, especially with Yusuke there, but she did have a way to keep an eye on him though.

"If anything happens let me know," she whispered into Hieis ear. Hiei smirked.

_I know. I'll just come up with some ridiculous story about that fool. I'll tell her that he got some stripper pregnant and picked up some disease! _Hiei ranted in his head thinking of ways to sabotage the wedding, though a quick glare from Mukuro made him back track his thoughts.

"Have fun you guys!" Yukina and Mukuro waved goodbye as they walked off.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything tonight?" Mukuro asked her when they were alone.

Yukina blushed and shook her head no which puzzled Mukuro. From what she had seen on the television, the bachelorette party was something that was what humans were supposed to do before they got married. Maybe it didn't apply to a demon, or maybe Yukina was just different she finally concluded.

"Well you're getting married tomorrow!" Mukuro tried to get her talking but she just kept blushing and nodded.

"Aren't you excited,"

"I am…"

"You seem a bit nervous," Yukinas face turned an even deeper shade of red at this.

"I guess you could say that,"

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"Of course not!" Yukina finally looked up, shocked by this idea.

"Then what's the worry?"

Yukina looked back down, still blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"Mukuro?" she decides to ask instead of answering her question. Mukuro looked slightly concerned at her, waiting for an answer though none came.

"What is it Yukina?"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know…"

"…?" Mukuro just stared at her incoherently until Yukina looked back up at her.

"What's it like to have sex?" Yukina looked back down when no answer came to her question as Mukuro was just staring at her shocked.

"You mean you haven't done it before?" She finally spoke up.

"N-no," She stuttered.

_I'll have to apologize to Hiei later, _Mukuro thought, making a mental note to herself.

"What it like?" Yukina asked again. Mukuro sighed, not really sure how to answer her question.

"Well…" she thought, "It depends. It's complicated to explain." She pondered how to give Yukina a satisfying answer.

"I was born into slavery, and then I believed sex to be a form of torture designed by men for their own evil pleasure," Mukuro's voice took on a dark sense of reminiscing. Yukina looked at her, a little worried with this answer.

"But then," she continued, "Hiei is different." Yukina blushed at the thought of her twin. There would probably be hell to pay if he knew about him being in this conversation.

"It's not torture when it's with someone you love. There is no pain, only pleasure and love. Assuming that you are marrying Kuwabara for this reason, you should expect the second of the two."

Yukina smiled,

"That's good then,"

…

"How many was that?" Kuwabara asked as he and Yusuke slammed their shot on the bar table. They all decided on a simple guy outing instead of the crazy bachelor party that Yusuke had in mind. Kuwabara was the main one to oppose Yusukes ideas, partly because he wasn't into all of that stuff, and partly because of his soon to be brother in law.

"8," Yusuke breathed, "Hey Kurama why don't you have a drink?" he asked for the fifth time.

"I'm fine, besides, someone has to keep you all out of trouble," He answered smoothly.

"So Kuwabara, what are your plans for tomorrow _night?_" Yusuke grinned,

"Nothing," Kuwabara blushed slightly, but hid it well.

"Oh come on, are you not _excited?"_ Yusuke antagonized.

"Hey cut that out Urameshi!" He glanced at Hiei who slammed down his glass and glared at it, "If we're not careful, Hiei migh pop a blood vessel!"

"How many shots does that make for you Hiei?" Yusuke called.

"23," He kept his eyes straight forward while the bartender filled his glass again.

"Sheesh man what's got you down enough to drink this much?" the bartender asked.

"His sisters getting married tomorrow!" Yusuke called at him while Hiei downed his next shot. The bartender nodded smiling, knowing what had this man so upset.

And that's how the evening went. Every time Yusuke decided to make a snide comment on Yukina or the wedding Hiei downed another shot.

"Another," Hiei slurred, his head resting on the table. On lookers had gathered around to see how much the amazingly high alcohol tolerance leveled demon could stand. Yusuke had been taking bets from people on how many Hiei would drink before he either threw up, passed out, or died from alcohol poisoning.

"Dude that's you 112 shot!" Yusuke, exclaimed,

"Come on Yukinas and Mukuro are waiting for us at home." Kurama had decided that this was enough.

"Awww," The crowd cried, including Yusuke, but soon agreed with Kurama when he saw a slight flash of gold in his eyes.

"Fine, shows over folks!"

"Yeah yeah now back away!" Kuwabara yelled as they towed Hiei out of the bar, who was yelling at random people, slurring incoherent sentences.

…

"We're home!" Kuwabara opened the door while Yusuke and Kurama towed a drunken Hiei into the room. The sight caused Mukuro to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Isn't the husband the one who is supposed to get drunk?" She asked when she briefly caught her breath.

Yukina had rushed into the room asking questions of what's wrong and what happened, feeling Hieis cheek and forehead seeing if there was anything she could do to help.

"Hiei what happened?" she asked. He shakily pointed to Kuwabara.

"That _bafoon_ is the reason for _everything _wrongin the world! Like," he hiccupped, "puppies wearing human clothes!" He then rolled over to where Kurama stood and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Kurama did I ever tell you how much I _love _your red hair?" Hiei ran his fingers through the red heads hair, Kurama stood stunned, but what really surprised him was when Hiei went to sniff it. Yusuke and Kuwabara began rolling along with Mukuro in their laughter.

"It smells like flowers and strawberries and happiness…" He sniffed again before he fell to the ground clinging to Kuramas legs.

"I just wish I could talk about feelings more! I love you so much Kurama! You're such a good friend!" He wailed with false tears. He then turned his attention to Mukuro. With lightning fast speed he was soon up close in her face.

"Hey baby," He breathed, his breath smelled foul from the alcohol. Mukuro looked at him shocked at first but then smirked at him.

"Yes Hiei?" She asked him coolly.

"I just want you to know that I think your bout the sexiest damn thing I've ever s_" His voice was soon cut off by Mukuro slapping him in the face. It didn't faze him too much, because he began clinging to her legs as well.

"Why don't you love me!" He wailed his fool's tears. Mukuro sighed picking him up.

"Well I think that's enough fun for one night," She bid good night, carrying Hiei to the room, leaving behind a room of uncontrollable laughter.

She shut the door behind her tight and laid him on the bed before crawling in herself. He was pretty worn out by now much to Mukuro's relief. After a moment of silence, the only noise being their breathing, Mukuro remembered something that Yukina had told her earlier.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Yukina's still a virgin." Hiei shot up, wide awake.

"THERES STILL TIME TO SAVE HER!" He ran towards the door, but couldn't make it two steps before Mukuro grabbed his collar and slapped him in the face again.

"Don't be an idiot."

Hiei opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but before he could form a single word, he bowed his head, and vomited violently onto the floor.

"That's gross Hiei,"

**Hahahaha Hiei got DRUNK! I put in that little KuramaxHiei snippit in just for all you YAOI fans! Poor young, sweet, innocent Yukina... Who knew Hiei could hold his liqour so well? Haha Anyways next chapters the big day! Stories almost over and I'm not sure how I want to end this... Any ideas? let me know! R/R! I'll try to get the next one out soon, but I need to figure out the ending... PEACE!**


	6. The Big Day!

**A/N: Ok! Here it is, the LAST CHAPTER! OMIGOSH! The big day has FINALLY arrived! Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN! XD! I had found some free time today to finish writing it and thought I'd seize the opportunity because I won't have any time until probably next week to do so… It's a little bit longer than the other chapters, but that's cuz it's the GRAND FINALLY! OMG whats gonna happen! I KNOW! Well that's cuz I kinda wrote it…. XD. Anyways, even if you already have, please R/R! Lolz ok here we go!**

Chapter 6

The Big Day!

"Yukina?"

"Yukina?"

"Yukina!" Mukuro shook the ice demon awake. The boys had already left as soon as Mukuro was able to get Hiei out of bed, which was not an easy task. Mukuro had decided that it was best to let her sister get some extra sleep before waking her, but soon it was time for her to be getting ready soon by now.

"Five more minutes please…" Yukina slurred, curling into a tight ball.

"You don't want to be late do you?"

"Late for what?"

"…"

"OH MY GOD I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Yukina practically flew out of bed, but tripped on the floor in her rush only to be caught by Mukuro.

"Calm down Yukina," Mukuro said in a cool voice ,"Just take a deep breath."

Yukina did as she was told and smiled back up at Mukuro.

"Better?"

But as soon as the question was out of her mouth, Yukina fell backwards fainted. Luckily Mukuro caught her once again, sighing to herself.

"It's going to be a long day…"

…

"Guys I'm not sure I can do this…" Kuwabara struggled with his tie, looking into the thin mirror in one of the churches dressing rooms. The church they had picked out for their wedding was long abandoned, but still sat in the middle of the forest almost untouched by time. It was perfect for their small little group, there weren't enough people attending to fill a more modern building.

"I think I might just be getting cold feet, I don't know, but I just feel so nervous!" Kuwabara continued to go on about his nerves and doubts about the wedding, only to be surprisingly interrupted by Hiei, who casually walked over to Kuwabara and slapped him in the face, causing everyone to jump.

"Listen you fool," Hiei pulled had Kuwabara down so that he could whisper into his ear, "I did not stay in Human World for weeks, raise my blood pressure, and get completely wasted for NOTHING. You are going to marry my sister today if you like it or not so you just need to deal with your emotions."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei stunned. Then suddenly he grabbed Hiei, spinning him around in a tight bear hug.

"I KNEW YOU CARED HIEI!" Kuwabara exclaimed to a very annoyed fire demon.

"Put me down or I swear I will murder you,"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" But Kuwabara set him down, not wanting to push his luck too far.

"Hey Kuwabara, what'd Hiei say to you?" Yusuke asked.

"He said that…" Kuwabara was about to tell his friend of Hieis speech, but quickly thought of something else when he caught sight of his glare.

"I told him that I am _still _a bit hung over and his continuous rants were giving me a headache and asked him to simply shut it."

Kurama walked in through the door.

"The girls are here, it's almost time to start."

All three of them stood up, and after a deep breath, Kuwabara and Yusuke began to head towards the chapel, but before he left Kuwabara shared a somewhat meaningful look with his soon to be brother in law.

"Just go on already," Hiei retorts.

The two leave to go set in their respectful places for the ceremony to begin, leaving Hiei and Kurama to go fetch the women. The two walk to the far side of the church, only stopping outside of Yukinas dressing room where Mukuro is leaning against the wall. As soon as Hiei and Mukuro see each other they stop to stare. Kurama, feeling a little awkward in the situation knocked on Yukinas door asking if he could come in, and luckily for him, she said yes. As soon as he left though, the couple broke into fits of laughter.

"Since when does girly ever suit _you?_ I didn't even know you knew how to get into a dress with all the years of men's clothing you've worn!" Hiei taunted, pinching a piece of the navy blue fabric of Mukuros dress.

"Have you not looked into the mirror lately Hiei? If I didn't know any better I could almost mistake you for a gentleman!" Mukuro scoffed. The two snickered away at each other, only to be interrupted by Kurama leading Yukina out of the room.

Hiei simply stared at his sister. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. She looked like an angel to him, so beautiful he almost wanted to break down. She blushed and looked down when he said nothing, his gaze feeling like a ton of bricks.

"I don't look that bad do I Hiei?" Yukina asked a bit self conscious.

"You look beautiful," Yukinas head snapped up, frozen tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She was speechless, and all she could do was tackle Hiei into a hug which he openly accepted, hugging her back.

"I hope you are happy," Hiei whispered into her ear.

"I am,"

The two broke apart and started heading down to where the ceremony would be taking place. All four walked in silence, Yukina around Hieis arm, and Kurama and Mukuro walking side by side.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kurama stopped the group, holding his hand out to Yukina.

"My wedding present," In his hand grew a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

_Why couldn't she marry him,_ Hiei started to think, but then was soon reminded of Kurama's Yoko side. Yukina let go of Hiei to hug Kurama briefly until Mukuro said that the ceremony was about to start. Yukina nodded and once again took hold of her brothers arm. Music began to play and Mukuro wrapped her arm around Kurama, who would be escorting her.

"Watch your hands Kurama…" Hiei growled, still remembering his Yoko side. Mukuro and Kurama both chuckled at Hiei before departing down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" Hiei asked his sister who was now breathing heavily and looked rather nervous.

"I am," Yukinas voice sounded sure, so Hiei nodded and led her out the double doors down the aisle, where she would no longer belong to him, but to the man she was about to marry.

…

"He's not that bad," Hiei stated as he and Mukuro were sitting at a table watching the new married couple dance together in the reception area. Many of the guest were dancing, Kuwabaras family, his sister, even Keiko had came from her college to come attend the wedding.

"Be careful Hiei, or I might start to think that you actually like him,"

"Well rather him than an ordinary human,"

"Are you saying Kuwabara isn't normal for a human?"

"Please, Kuwabara is anything _but_ anyone's definition of normal.

Their conversation was soon ended by the new bride walking eagerly towards them.

"Hiei would you like to dance with me?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Fine," Hiei was soon dragged across the floor and swayed awkwardly with his sister to the soft music that was being played out of a CD player. Mukuro sighed as she watched him and his sister, and also Kuwabara with his.

"Would you like to dance?" Mukuro's train of thought was interrupted by a red head who extended a hand to her. Mukuro's first thought was to say no, but then thought the hell with it and grasped Kuramas hand, allowing him to lead her towards the dance floor.

"Hands, Yoko," Hiei reminded him, accidently slipping up on the name. Kurama looked at him smirking, a hint of gold in his eyes, but decided not to test Hiei at a time like this. As the song ended, Hiei and Mukuro both decided they had enough of dancing and went back to sitting at their table. The two sat in comfortable silence watch the others.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Hiei muttered to Mukuro

"No,"

"Are you sure,"

"I'd rather fight you later," They grinned at each other.

"Deal,"

…

"Have a good time," Mukuro hugged Yukina. The couple were making their retreat to the car that would take them to the airport that would transport them to an island somewhere Kuwabara had planned. Yukina turned to Hiei and hugged him tight.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear, "Be careful,"

Yukina nodded, too choked up for words.

…

"Well that wasn't so bad," Hiei stated as he and Mukuro were slowly walking back toward the house. They would stay alone tonight and leave the next morning. Mukuro just murmured in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind another wedding sometime,"

"You're right," Mukuro stated, "We need to find someone for Kurama."

"I wasn't talking about the fox,"

"Then who?"

"Me,"

Mukuro looked at him in shock as he had stopped walking and slowly bent down onto one knee.

"Mukuro, will you marry me?"

**Ok I KNOW that was such a bitch move, but I just couldn't help myself but to end it there! I guess whatever she says will be up to you. Tell me what you thought about it! I might write a sequel, but I'm not sure if it'll be worth it, I kinda want to try new things other than fluff… I'm just UBER excited I actually FINISHED it! XD! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS AND I HOPE THAT YOU MAY READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! Ahh the bitter sweetness of an ending… Until next time…. **


	7. Bonus Chapter!

**A/N: Ok so I so so so sooooo wanted to end this story on a cliff hanger, but just couldn't bring myself to do so! So here are just little snippets of what you didn't see but still went on. THIS WILL BE THE FINAL THING I WRITE RELATED TO THIS STORY… NO COPYWRITE INTENDED! As always, please read and review!**

**Bonus Chapters!**

**Mukuros Answer:**

"What!"

"You heard me,"

"But_!"

"I said no," Mukuro answered coolly. Hiei was, who was still bent on one knee soon rose to his feet. Mukuro laughed at the dumbstruck face Hiei held.

"Oh come on, after what we've been through theses last few weeks, I don't even want to _hear _the word wedding!"

Hieis face fell, shocking Mukuro. She had no idea that he would take this answer to heart, so she made an attempt to reconcile.

"I won't marry you Hiei," She saw his face falter even more

"But," Hieis head snapped up, "I have a better idea," Mukuro smirked

"And what might that be?" Hiei retorted, still a bit hurt by Mukuro's answer. She smiled gently at him, closing the space between them to hold his hand in hers.

"I will be your lifelong mate," She said staring at his hands, "And lover."

An eternity passed before either one spoke. Words weren't needed really, they both knew how the other felt and decided to reach some middle ground, and this was it.

"I can live with that," Hiei smirked. They began walking back to the house, hand in hand, in comfortable silence.

"So…," Hiei broke it first, causing Mukuro to glance at him.

"No wedding?"

"NO!"

…

**The Honeymoon:**

On a small beach somewhere in the world, a newlywed couple were laying on the beach, spending their honeymoon basking in the warm sunlight.

"Hey Yukina?" Kuwabara rolled on his side to speak to his new wife. She looked up from the book she was reading to smile at him, acknowledging that she was listening to whatever he was about to say.

"What do you want for a wedding present?"

"What?"

"You know something I can get for you." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. Yukina smiled up at him.

"You don't have to give me anything Kazuma, I didn't get you anything either."

"But still," Kuwabara looked at her determined; "I want to get something for you. Just name whatever it is that you want and I'll go out and get it!"

"Well…" Yukina thought for a moment, trying to see if there was something in this world that she really _did _want, but when an idea came to mind her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"There is one thing," She stuttered out, looking down blushing.

"What is it?" Kuwabara jumped up, ready for any challenge at hand in order to prove his love.

"A…" Yukina still refused to look at him, her face so red one might think she had a fever.

"A baby,"

…

**How Hiei REALLY Got That Scar:**

If you were ever to pay really close attention to Hieis body, you would notice many battle scars he had acquired over the years. One in particular, different from all of the rest, a light marking that started just above his rib cage, leading all the way down past his waist. He never would reveal to anyone how he had attained that one. He didn't get it from a battle over a meal or in a fight between friends. No. Hiei acquired this scar in a peculiar way that no one knew but Mukuro. And it was through this knowledge that Mukuro held even more power over him than she already knew, that is, until the day she saw she had a scar, almost identical to his, on the fleshed half of her body.

"Hiei will you go get me something to eat?" Even though it was meant to be a question, it sounded almost a demand.

"No,"

"Be careful Hiei, if you're not nice to me then I'll just have to tell everyone how you got that scar…"

"Go ahead," Mukuro's eyes widened in shock at Hieis newly found boldness. Usually when threatened with this he would simply glare and do as she wished, but today he went against her.

"But if you do, I'll just have to tell them how you got yours," Hiei smirked.

"Idiot," Mukuro looked at him like he was stupid, "Half of demon world must know by now why half of my body is marred beyond repair.

"Not that one," Hieis smirk grew. Mukuro looked at him questionably as he strode over to where she stood, lifting up the fabric of her shirt just slightly. On her good side he found the edge of a pale and slightly raise scar on her skin, and traced it with his fingertips. The pattern of the scar matched his hands perfectly.

…

**Kurama and Yukinas Discussion:**

"You look beautiful," Kurama complemented as he entered Yukinas dressing room in an attempt to escape the terrible awkwardness in the previous room. Yukina looked up at him from the mirror she was staring at, smiling up at him.

"Thank you Kurama! You look nice yourself!" She returned the compliment.

"I came to escape from the happy couple…" Yukina nodded understanding.

"They just have a different way at looking at the other, I guess now they can really see each other for in a different light."

Kurama was about to add something more, when the sound of laughter interrupted him. Before they walked outside, Kurama turned to give Yukina a hug.

"You make for a beautiful bride Yukina," Kurama said, almost remorseful, "Kuwabara is a lucky man to have you."

…

**How He Did It:**

Yukina waved goodbye to her brother and newfound sister. Kuwabara stood next to her holding her hand.

"Hiei is such a good brother," Yukina sighed, almost sounding dazed.

"Yeah I guess so," Kuwabara muttered, not wanting to go further into the discussion. He had his free hand in his pocked, toying with a small black velvet box. He had planned to ask the moment Hiei left, but decided to wait until he was a good thousand miles away until he did so. He started to say he'd only wait an hour or so, but as his nerves grew, an hour turned into two, and two turned into tomorrow. He had tried, but every time he got up the courage he would soon lose his nerve.

Day 1:

"Hey Yukina?"

"Yes Kazuma?"

"Never mind,"

Day 2:

"Hey Yukina I got a question to ask you,"

"What is it?"

"Um… How many cups are in a gallon?"

"What's a gallon?"

Day 3:

"Yukina I have a present for you!"

Silence

"Yukina?"

Kuwabara walked into the kitchen, only to find a note left from his beloved,

_Dear Kazuma, Went grocery shopping. I'm going to try to find this gallon you speak of, love Yukina._

Day 4:

This was it.

Today was the day, Kuwabara had decided, no more fooling around. It was now or never. The final countdown. If you only had one shot, one opportunity, would you seize everything you ever wanted? Or just let it slip?

Kuwabara had planned to do it in a smoother, questioning way, but instead his words came out more of a demanding shout.

"YUKINAWILLYOUMARRYME!"

"What?"

"Yukina, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Sure, but what does marry mean?"

FAIL!

…

**Yeah so I kind of ran out of ideas at the end… Did anyone catch my lil shout out to Eminem? (No copy write intended) But yupp! These stories really made no since and was kind of pointless for me to write, but hey when you're on a 3 hour long bus ride, you think of crazy junk! My favorite snippet has to be the one about Hieis scars…. Maybe I should of just ended it on a cliff hanger and not wasted your time with my stupidity… XD ok now moving onto bigger and better things….**


End file.
